I didnt steal her BoyFriend
by KandyQueen123
Summary: i am not very good at stories. My sister is the one who really tells all these kinds of stories. so anyways this story is about kagome who is beat by her BF inuyasha, then she meets bankutso. Will he save her?does he found out? songfic


**I didn't steal her boyfriend!**

Chapter 1: We Meet!

"Sango why are we here? You know I just broke up with my girlfriend, Emily!" said a man with a black long braid! His name is Bankotsu. He had just been heartbroken, but when it comes to Emily he would do anything for. For example if she apologized about cheating the he will automatically forgive!

'Ring, Ring'

"Hello?"

"Hello Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, who's calling?"

"It's me Emily!"

"Oh did u forget something in my car?"

"No it's just I wanted to apologize for the fight we had earlier!"

"Oh, that. It's no big deal I mean I will probably get over that sooner or later!"

"No, no Bankotsu, what I mean is that I don't want you miserable because you miss me so much so I have thought about it and I want to get back together, and also because I love you!"

"Really? I mean sure, fine, okay. Do you really mean it?"

"Yes of course I do. Can we meet at the Night club!?"

"Well actually I am already here so you can just come over"

"Okay I will be there in 3 minutes because I was already on my over there."

"Oh okay so see you in 3"

"Okay bye bye!"

"Bye bye"

As they hung up the phone he looked at Sango and Miroku looking at him with an evil glare!

"Who was that?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time!

"Oh who? The person on the phone?"

"Yes you idiot!!" Said Sango.

"Sango don't ne-"Bankotsu was cut off by a female voice. The female had brown hair and little bit of freckles and green hair.

"Hey everybody long time no see" said the female. That female's name was Emily.

"Emily it's so nice of Bankotsu to invite you here" greeted Sango in an unpleasant voice.

"**Next we have our very special guest who had a duet today but cancelled it so she can be here. Isn't she so sweet well anyways we have kagome!" **said a man with a microphone from the stage. Everybody got up and started clapping, cheering, and whistling hysterically. She stepped up on the stage and began to sing:

_He was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_ He was a punk_

_And she did ballet_

_What more can I say _

_ He wanted her_

_ She'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well_

_And all of her friends stuck up their nose_

_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a sk8ter boi, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_She had a pretty face, but her head up in space_

_She needed to come down to earth_

_Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby, she all alone_

_She turns on TV guess who she sees _

_Sk8ter boi rockin on MTV _

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know_

_And they've got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, stands in the crowd and looks up at the man she turned down._

_He was a sk8ter boi she said see ya later boi_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now's he a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what's he's worth._

_Sorry girl but you missed out tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too bad that you couldn't see ….see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye. I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boi_

_And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious? _

_We are in love_

_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the sk8ter boi I said see ya later boi _

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl he use to know_

_I met the sk8ter boi I said see ya later boi _

_I'll be backstage after the show_

_I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote_

_About a girl he use to know_

The song ended and it was quite for about like 2 to 3 seconds and then everybody got up again and of course whistled, clapped, cheered and hysterically once more.

"Wow that girl is good, she had a nice voice" said Bankotsu.

"Yeah she is" they all replied. Kagome left the stage heading towards Sango and Miruko's table.

"Hey kagome over here!" Sango said waving her hand toward the table.

"Oh my gosh! Sango you came?" said kagome while running through the crowd towards Sango.

"Of course I came; I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said happily

"Thanks!"

"Oh and this is Bankotsu and his girlfriend Emily" Sango said as she introduced Bankotsu and Emily.

"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there, well it's a very great pleasure!" kagome said as she held out her hand to shake their hands.

"How can you not see us here I mean we were right in front of you!" said Emily as she jerked her hand away.

"Well once again I apologize for not seeing you there. Well its best if I leave my boyfriend is probably waiting"

"Boyfriend? Okay well it was nice meeting you, kagome." Said Bankotsu as he held out his hand to shake but instead Emily kneed him right on the leg so he quickly put his hand down to rub where Emily had hit him!

"Yeah we have been dating for quite awhile now! Umm.. yeah it was a pleasure to met you both" Kagome


End file.
